Temptations
by Lara1786
Summary: What happens when Usagi walks in on a half-naked Mamoru and can't make herself leave? Read and find out! One-shot, just plain raunchiness so watch out! Enjoy!


* * *

This is just a little something I whipped up. I wanted to work on my raunchiness and this is what came of it. This is my first finished piece and is only a one-shot, so go easy on me. It's _not_ my best piece! I almost didn't post it, but then I thought "What's the point of writing it?" So, here it is. Tell me what you think. Please – no flames – I don't think my pathetic ego could handle that. So, enjoy and all that! There are no Senshi or Tuxedo Kamen here and some of the characters may be a bit OOC, but this was merely for amusement and for me to work on my fluff factor. Alright, just read it and let me know what you think! Thanks, Lara1786.

* * *

DISCLAIMER

* * *

I do not, nor have I ever, nor ever will own Sailor Moon, unfortunately. I've tried asking, but they just won't budge! mumbles Jerks. Anyways, don't sue or anything, I only own some of the characters that reside from my own imagination! Continue onward my faithful readers and read to your little hearts' content!  
  
Don't forget, any suggestions and polite critiques are welcome, so send me an email or review me!!  
  
**_Temptations  
_**  
Usagi's day had been exhausting. All she wanted to do now was go to the arcade and take a nap, for she knew that if she went home her mother would only yell her at. Motoki had once told her that the backroom would always be open to her, so she fully intended to take him up on that promise. The thought of the old, worn and extremely comfortable couch made her eyes droop a bit with exhaustion. Maybe Mamoru would even be there. She hadn't seen him in a few days and she was beginning to miss him – not that she would ever tell anyone else that. It was merely a secret that she liked to keep hidden from everyone – especially Mamoru himself. Sighing she walked into the arcade doors and headed straight for the backroom, only sending a half-wave over her shoulder towards the always happy Motoki. Sometimes that guy even got on her nerves.  
  
She made her way down the hallway anticipation of the couch causing a small smile to linger upon her lips. She walked into the backroom, and stopped short, the smile falling from her face at what she saw.  
  
There he was, Mamoru, completely naked from the waist up and not to mention he was only clad in boxer-briefs that snuggly hugged his narrow hips.  
  
Usagi had to swallow the lump in her throat, but she still couldn't take her eyes off of the delicious male specimen standing half-naked in front of her.  
  
Her eyes trailed up his lean, yet muscular legs, up to the midnight blue briefs, where she noticed a slight bulge. Fighting the blush that crept up her cheeks, she continued upward in her wonderful scrutiny.  
  
Well-defined abs with only a speckle of dark hair that trailed to lower parts of his body were accented by a broad, tanned chest that she was rather familiar with from running into him constantly. A strong neck, which led to chiseled facial features and amazing midnight blue eyes that were a bit darker with an emotion that she couldn't define – and that were looking...right...at...her.  
  
Usagi squealed with a jump when she realized that Mamoru had been watching her admire his body. A deep flush covered her already rosy cheeks and she forced a smile. "Uh, hi Mamoru. D-didn't know that anyone was in here. Well, uh...yeah." She shifted uneasily, unable to remove her gaze from his.  
  
"See something you like, Usagi?" Mamoru asked with a knowing smile on his sinfully handsome face and with a hint of huskiness in his voice.  
  
Usagi, on the other hand, was shocked. One, Mamoru actually used her name, and two, because he wasn't embarrassed at all, or at least if he was, he was doing a damn good job at not showing it.  
  
'Okay, Usagi, think! You can't deny it, you weren't exactly being subtle, as shown by the drool dripping down your chin. So just play it cool.'  
  
"Well, I can't deny that I do appreciate an appealing male body when I see one, but lets not get ahead of ourselves by saying I 'like' it. It is merely someone's body, and that is obviously no reflection of your personality, now is it?"  
  
Usagi mentally jumped up and down at the stunned look on Mamoru's face and wanted to cry out, 'Yay! One point for Usagi! Mamoru: zero!'  
  
Mamoru was in shock. He had expected Usagi to be embarrassed; to stutter and flee back into the arcade. NOT to be witty and clever and – did she just insult his personality too? Shaking himself from his stupor, Mamoru replied, "Is that right?" Mentally smacking himself. 'That's ALL you can come up with? What is wrong with you? She wants you and you both know it. Play the seductive card and she'll be so shocked that she'll run away.'  
  
Usagi started a bit when he took a stride toward her, but she forced herself to stamp down the urge to turn tail and run.  
  
Mamoru gave her a lecherous look and smiled a very seductive smile that had never failed him before.  
  
But it seemed that today, things were not as they usually were.  
  
Usagi merely smiled back, sending chills up and down Mamoru's spine, but he wouldn't ever admit to it.  
  
"So, you don't like me with OR without my clothes on?" he asked, trying to sound hurt instead of amused.  
  
" Just because you look good enough to eat – and believe me, I want to - doesn't mean that I can forget all that you've put me through." She finished by taking her own bold step towards the shocked Adonis.  
  
"You're being rather vigorous today, Usagi. Any particular reason?" Mamoru asked, pleased, on some odd level, that she wasn't going to run away and cry like a little girl, but also angry for allowing his mind to wander – particularly to her chest.  
  
"No, not really. I guess it's just your lucky day. Now, you answer my question, why are you standing almost naked in the back room of the arcade?" She said with another smile as she crossed her arms under her breasts, thus pushing them more into Mamoru's view.  
  
Mamoru had to clear his throat, he should really put some pants on, or at least turn away from Usagi before she notices what exactly she was doing to him.  
  
"I spilt my coffee on myself and was cleaning myself up." He answered, turning away to hide Usagi from his view and the tent in his boxers from HER view.  
  
Usagi had no idea what was coming over her, but she knew how she was affecting Mamoru; and she like it. 'Oh, god, his skin looks so soft. He can't cover it up.' And before she even knew what she was doing, the words had left her mouth.  
  
"Can I help?"  
  
Mamoru whipped around to find Usagi striding towards him. He took into account her shapely legs, thin waist, and large chest.  
  
Usagi stepped up to him, so that their chests brushed and their proximity also pushed something deliciously hard into her stomach. The feeling sent chills all over her body and a great warmth grew between her legs that made her want to squirm, yet it excited her to no end.  
  
Meanwhile, Mamoru's breathing had altered and he was now taking air in short and heavy gasps.  
  
She had no idea what she was doing, but she knew enough to know that she couldn't – wouldn't stop now. This was no longer a game that they were playing.  
  
Their heavy breathing filled the arcade's small back room that they were occupying. Their bodies were now pressed together, bare fleck meeting cotton.  
  
And it was driving Mamoru crazy. He couldn't take his eyes away from hers. They were lost in one another completely.  
  
It had been an arduous task for Usagi not to kiss him, but the longer they just stood there, pressed intimately against one another, the less she could handle restraining herself. Finally, she forced her eyes from his and her gaze met his luscious lips – so smooth, so perfect, so...kissable.  
  
She could no longer resist, so she went up on her tip toes as she snaked an arm behind his neck and pulled him down to meet her.  
  
Electricity bolted through the pair at the contact of their lips, and both knew that they would never be able to get enough of these delicious sensations.  
  
Quickly, Mamoru grabbed Usagi up in his arms and pulled her closer to him. As the kiss deepened and they only parted for a few spare seconds to take in precious gasps of air, before lip locking once again, Mamoru turned them so that her back was against the storage locker.  
  
His hard gloriously bare torso pushed her against the metal gate and he thrust his leg in between hers to keep her where she was.  
  
Usagi didn't want to end the kiss, but she wasn't satisfied and needed more. So, gradually, she ended the suction between their now swollen and plump lips.  
  
Pulling back slightly, she looked into Mamoru's smoldering midnight eyes. Smiling at him a coy smile, she leaned forward again and he followed without hesitation.  
  
Their lips brushed, but his time Usagi only let them brush, quickly moving her head from side to side. Then her tongue emerged from her mouth and she ran it slowly across his lower lip, eliciting a moan from Mamoru.  
  
"Usa," was all he could force out as he pushed her further – if possible – into the gate and met her in another magnificently exciting and passionate kiss.  
  
Her hands ran through his hair, holding his head to hers.  
  
His hands wandered her body, cupping her breasts, gripping her thighs, and then he did something that almost caused Usagi to scream out in ecstasy. He slipped his under her top and quickly stole under her lacy bra, where he placed a cool fingertip to each straining nipple.  
  
Usagi's cry of pleasure was lost in his mouth, but she couldn't let it end there, she quickly brought her legs ups so that she was wrapped around him. The bulge in his pants was now hard and she could feel the throbbing through her panties.  
  
With instincts born purely to satisfy them both, she began to rock her hips against him, bringing her moist undergarments into shocking contact with his pulsing member.  
  
It was at that moment that she realized that her shirt and bra were now gone and that her breasts were rubbing against his chest. As the rocking motion of her hips continued, Usagi began to move faster against him, a heat spreading throughout her body.  
  
He took her breast into his hot mouth as she arched into him. He sucked hard and slowly let it slip from his warm mouth. But when just the nipple occupied his mouth, he bit down on it none too gently.  
  
Usagi cried out and arched wildly at the wonderful and yet slightly painful pressure on her breast.  
  
Tearing her hands from his hair, she began to pull and tug his boxers off from beneath her, but before she could finish her task she heard a voice calling her name.  
  
A voice that wasn't Mamoru's and it was heading towards the door from out in the hallway.  
  
Mamoru had obviously heard it too and soon they were both scrambling to put their clothes on, but unfortunately Usagi's bra was eluding them.  
  
"Screw it." She muttered as she buttoned up her uniform top and quickly fixered her hair. Mamoru had just finished buckling his belt when the door burst open and Motoki stood there.  
  
"Oh, there you are. I was wondering where you'd gone to." Motoki said to Usagi.  
  
"Uh, yeah...well – yeah. Here I am. Why were you looking for me?" Usagi asked as she nervously licked her lips, hoping that he didn't notice the smell of sex in the room.  
  
Mamoru's eyes darkened at the sight of Usagi's luscious pink tongue again and his erection twitched painfully with lust.  
  
"Oh, well, the girls are here and they were asking where you'd gone off to and we couldn't fin you." Motoki turned to Mamoru and was surprised to see the deathly glare that was fixed on him.  
  
"You okay, man? How are your clothes?" he asked his angered friend.  
  
"I'm fine and so are my clothes. Look I have to show Usagi something you, know to help her study for math." Turning to Usagi he said with a heated gaze, "that is, if you want to finish what we've started. You can come to my apartment now and I'll teach you anything you need to know."  
  
Usagi grinned up at the striking man as she answered. "Of course. I always finish what I start. Lets go, now." Putting extra emphasis on the 'now' miffed Motoki even more.  
  
That was all Mamoru need to here though. Quicker than he'd ever moved before, he grabbed Usagi's hand and pulled her to the door.  
  
She dug her feet in the floor when they reached the door to the back room and looked back at a dumbfounded Motoki.  
  
"Tell the girls that I'm busy and I will be for the rest of the day and I'll call them all tomorrow. Thanks!" With that Mamoru tugged her out the back entrance and they hurried away to finish their activities all afternoon and we'll into the evening.  
  
Back at the arcade that night, Motoki was cleaning up the place after closing. He was in the back room doing inventory when he spotted a bit of lacy fabric thrown behind a box. Reaching down he pulled the fabric to reveal – a bra!  
  
"What in the world!" he cried out. "But, nobody comes back here. Only Usagi and Ma – m – or – u...were...here."  
  
As all the implications; the bra, the sudden need to leave to go to Mamoru's – APARTMENT!" He took her to his apartment! That bastard!" Running from the arcade towards his friend's apartment, Motoki could be heard screaming for miles by anyone – well, all except two people, who were just a little too involved in on another to bother listening to anything else around them.  
  
THE END

* * *

So, what'd you think? Let me know, just click on the button right there! Yep, the one that says 'REVIEW' That's exactly what I want you to do!! Thanks and hope you guys will check out my other stories!! -Lara1786


End file.
